Endless Love
by NonaInges Besticelf
Summary: My Story Life


**Title: Endless Love**

**Author: Besticelf**

**Cast: Oh Sehun. Kim**** Jihyun**** (O****O****C)**

**Lenght: Oneshoot****/3.112 words**

**Genre: Hurt/Co****m****fort, Angst, Sad Ending**.

**Rated: T**

(Direkomendasikan, kalau mau baca fanfic ini, sambil denger lagu D'paspor-Selingkuh #lol. Supaya feelnya kerasa, atau denger lagu yang sad or slow )

~~######~~

"_**Aku mencintai mu**__**, selamanya**__**.**__**"**_

Pagi tiba, tapi tidak bagi Jihyun, pagi hari bukan kicauan merdu burung yang menyambutnya, bukan dering suara jam weker atau cahaya lembut matahari yang masuk di celah-celah jendela kamarnya. Yang ada adalah suara lembut kekasihnya.

"Pagi sayang, aku mencintai mu-"

Inilah kalimat yang setiap pagi Jihyun dapatkan sebelum ia beraktifitas. Kalimat ini seperti jam weker yang sudah di set waktunya dan akan selalu berdering kapan waktunya berdering, dan deringan jam weker ini tidak bisa dihentikan.

Satu alasan bagi Jihyun, ia harus mendengar kalimat itu. Mendengar kalimat itu sama seperti mencarger batrai semangatnya. Tanpa kalimat itu, ia tidak memiliki semangat dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan baik.

3 bulan telah berlalu, dan sampai saat ini Jihyun masih bisa mendengar deringan jam weker itu.

Oh Sehun dan Kim Jihyun. Pasangan kekasih yang saat ini berada dimasa-masa yang sangat romantis bagi mereka berdua. Walau raga tidak bisa mempertemukan mereka tapi itu hanya masalah kecil. Selagi mereka bisa mengucapkan kalimat "Aku mencintai mu" itu sudah bisa membuat perasaan mereka menjadi tenang.

Oh Sehun dan Kim Jihyun. Mereka berdua masih berstatus pelajar. Sekolah mereka berbeda. Jarak mereka jauh. Ada padang yang menghampar dan samudra yang membentang menjadi tembok besar dalam hubungan mereka. Tapi itu hanya masalah kecil selagi mereka bisa saling percaya, itu semua terasa manis.

Oh Sehun, namja tinggi berkulit putih dengan wajah dingin tapi innocent, sosok yang tertutup walau begitu dia tergolong anak yang aktif. Dia benci saat ada yang bertanya kehidupan pribadi padanya, lebih suka menyimpan apa yang dirasakannya sendiri. Sulit berbagi suatu perasaan yang dalam pada orang yang belum begitu dikenalnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dimiliki Sehun, Jihyun adalah sosok ceria, terbuka dengan siapa pun. Mudah bergaul dan punya banyak teman, sepertinya ketidakcocokan lebih banyak dari apa yang sama dengan mereka. Tapi, kelebihan menutupi kekurangan yang mereka miliki. Dan itu membuat mereka menjadi pasangan yang amat serasi.

*Cukup lama bagi Sehun untuk memendam perasaannya. 5 tahun lamanya Sehun mengubur keinginannya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai gadis kecil yang begitu popular di sekolah mereka dulu.

Sehun hanya bisa melihat dari jauh, hanya bisa tersenyum dari jauh. Walau hatinya sebenarnya ingin menggapai tangan mungil itu dan mengajaknya bermain bersama. Tapi Sehun tahu diri, dengan nyalinya saat itu, ia tidak mungkin bisa mengajak Jihyun bercanda gurau. Jihyun adalah kelopak mawar, dan baginya, dia hanyalah daun. Tidak bisa apa-apa. Terkadang ada keinginan untuk menjadi duri, sehingga ia bisa menjaga Jihyun. Tapi dia juga tahu, dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Namun Sehun salah, bahkan kini. Dia bukan hanya sekedar duri dalam setangkai mawar, dia adalah bagian terpenting dalam mawar itu. Tanpa Sehun, mawar itu takkan bisa menyebarkan wangi yang harum. Dan Sehun membuktikan bahwa dia layak untuk menjaga Jihyun.

Begitu bahagianya Sehun saat Jihyun bersedia menjadi pacarnya. Saat Jihyun bersedia menjadi mawar dalam tangkainya. Dia bahagia, mencintai Jihyun membuatnya gila. Tidak pernah menyangka Jihyun yang dulu bersikap cuek dan seperti tidak pernah mengenalnya kini malah mengatakan bahwa, dia bahagia mengenal Sehun. Merasa bahwa dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua.

Waktu-waktu mereka diisi dengan kalimat-kalimat manis yang mereka katakan via telpon. Mengatakan "Aku Mencintai mu" sampai tenggorokan mereka serak dan hanya kalimat itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut mereka.

Bernostalgia dalam masa kecil yang menurut Sehun tidak bahagia, sakit saat Jihyun berpegangan tangan dengan pria lain. Hanya bisa menyabari dirinya sendiri. Dan berjanji suatu saat nanti Jihyun bukan hanya menggenggam tangannya, tapi juga memeluk dan menghabiskan waktu hanya dengannya.

Malam itu mereka berbicara di telepon, bercanda gurau, saling mengejek, tertawa sampai air mata keluar dari mata mereka. Jika sudah begini keinginan untuk bertemu memuncak. Dan dengan pelan Jihyun akan membisikan kata-kata manis sembari berucap ia akan segera pulang dan memeluk kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Aku mencintai mu selamanya" ucap Sehun pelan.

"Aku juga mencintai mu, selamanya" balas Jihyun. Dan setelah itu mereka akan tidur bersama-sama, Jihyun akan menunggu Sehun tertidur sampai yang ia dengar hanya suara hembusan lelah nafas Sehun.

Seperti janjinya, Jihyun tidak berdusta. Ia berkata apa adanya.

"Aku akan segera pulang" ucap Jihyun

"Cepatlah, aku merindukan mu" Ucap Sehun lagi. Mengingat wajah manis kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa. Aku mencintai mu" ujar Jihyun sebelum memutuskan teleponnya.

Jihyun menepati janjinya, dia pulang. Dia pulang dan tersenyum lebar di hadapan kekasihnya. Menatap lembut manik-manik itu, menyalurkan kehangatan dan emosi yang ia miliki saat ini.

"Aku pulang-" ucap Jihyun pelan tepat di telinga Sehun.

"Selamat datang-" balas Sehun, sembari mengecup kening Jihyun.

"Kau percayakan bahwa ini aku?" ucap Jihyun pelan, melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sehun.

"Awalnya aku merasa ini tidak mungkin, tapi saat kau melakukan ini pada ku, aku percaya bahwa ini kau" balas Sehun, tatapan matanya tidak beralih melihat mata Jihyun.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini" ucap Jihyun.

"Ada-"

"Apa?-"

"Aku kehilangan mu, itulah yang tidak mungkin" ucap Sehun sungguh-sungguh.

Jihyun terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kalimat Sehun memang sederhana, tapi itu sudah bisa membuat jantung Jihyun berdetak cepat.

"Ya, itu yang tidak mungkin" balas Jihyun.

"Ya, tidak mungkin" kalimat terakhir Sehun sebelum ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jihyun. Menyentuh pelan bibir itu, meresapi setiap inci bibir Jihyun. Dan masuk ke dunia mereka berdua.

Bahagia dalam semua hal yang mereka kerjakan di waktu singkat yang Tuhan beri untuk mereka, hanya dua minggu. Tapi puas bagi Sehun untuk bisa kembali melihat wajah Jihyun, mengucapkan kata-kata romantis yang di dengar langsung oleh Jihyun. Mengatakan bahwa dia berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan kekasihnya itu, selalu setia dan berharap Jihyun terlahir dari tulang rusuknya dan dengan begitu, Jihyun akan kembali lagi padanya. Bukan waktu yang singkat, tapi untuk waktu yang lama. Kembalinya dalam arti, Jihyun tidak akan memanggilnya kekasih, tapi "suami". Walau terdengar sukar untuk dicapai, Sehun selalu bersikap optimis, percaya bahwa Jihyun amat mencintainya, begitupun ia.

Menjaga Jihyun bukanlah hal yang mudah, dengan pesona yang dimilikinya, banyak pria yang terikat. Namun tetap saja, berani mereka menyentuh Jihyun, berani pula berhadapan dengan Sehun.

Awal yang manis belum tentu berakhir manis, bahkan awal yang sangat manis bisa berakhir dengan sangat menyakitkan. Sangat buruk, ada yang mengakhiri sebuah hubungan dengan buruk atas kemauan si pelaku, tapi lebih buruk lagi jika atas kemauan orang lain. Dan itulah terjadi pada Oh Sehun dan Kim Jihyun. Akhir cerita tentang mereka, buruk. Pada akhirnya mereka saling menyakiti satu sama lain, berakhir dalam hidup yang dipenuhi tangisan. Begitu adilnya Tuhan, memberikan mereka waktu hanya dua minggu. Mengubur dalam-dalam keinginan Sehun untuk menjadi kan Jihyun mawar dalam tangkainya. Ini semua berawal dari-

"Berhenti berhubungan dengannya!-" bentak Appa Jihyun malam itu.

"Tapi Appa-" balas Jihyun pelan, air mata sudah sedari tadi mengucur dari matanya dan jatuh perlahan melalui pipinya.

"Jika kau ingin menjadi anak yang patuh, dengarkan lah apa yang aku katakan! lusa aku akan mengirim mu kembali!-" ucap Appa Jihyun lagi.

Orang tua Jihyun. Tidak setuju jika Jihyun harus menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun. Mereka menganggap Sehun terlalu kekanak-kanakan untuk bisa menjaga Jihyun, tapi salah. Mereka lah yang kekanka-kanakan, tidak mengerti apa yang Jihyun rasakan dan tidak ingin mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jihyun saat itu. Entah lah, perasaan Jihyun saat itu tidak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata, amarah, kecewa, sedih, benci, seperti menjadi satu dan tidak memiliki titik temu. Jihyun bingung, apa yang harus ia katakan pada Sehun, kekasihnya itu. Kata-kata apa yang tepat untuk memberitahunya kenyataan yang kejam ini.

Ini hari terakhir Jihyun dirumah sebelum Appanya akan mengirimnya kembali, dan pagi ini Sehun mengajak Jihyun jalan-jalan kepantai. Jihyun menyetujuinya, mengingat mungkin ini adalah permintaan terakhir kekasihnya, Jihyun merasa kenangan dalam waktu dua minggu itu sudah cukup untuk bisa melepas kepergian Sehun, namun ia salah. Dia tidak akan pernah rela membiarkan Sehun pergi.

"Indah bukan?" ucap Sehun, melemparkan senyum pada kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Ia."

Bergumam dan tersenyum pahit, menolak untuk melihat wajah Sehun. Dia tahu, tidak seharusnya dia seperti ini. Memberikan harapan kosong dalam segala hal yang pernah mereka lakukan

"Pantai disini memang indah, oh ya. Ayo melempar batu" ucap Sehun, mengambil dua batu dan memberikan satu pada kekasihnya.

Jihyun menatap pelan batu itu, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia tidak ingin melukai Sehun, tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkannya.

"Untuk apa ini?" tanya Jihyun pelan, menatap batu yang dipegangnya.

"Orang-orang disini punya kepercayaan, jika ada pasangan kekasih yang melempar batu dipantai ini, maka pasangan akan selalu bersama selamanya, sama seperti batu ini." Ucap Sehun, menerawang jauh ke arah lautan.

Jantung Jihyun berdetak cepat, ingin segera enyah dari dunia ini.

"Jangan lakukan ini" ucap Jihyun pelan, menatap wajah kekasihnya.

"Kenapa? Eh, kau terlihat pucat. Apa kau sakit?" memegang dahi Jihyun, memastikan suhu tubuhnya normal.

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah" balas Jihyun.

"Eoh? Seharusnya kau bilang pada ku. Ayo pulang" Sehun menarik tangan Jihyun. Mengajaknya untuk pulang. Dan itu adalah perjumpaan terakhir mereka sebelum hubungan mereka kini hanya debu dijalanan.

Jihyun kembali, tanpa memberitahu Sehun.

Ini pertama kalinya hidup Jihyun seperti ini, bimbang akan dua pilihan. Tidak bisa memilih satu diantara keduanya, ini terlalu sulit. Ini lebih mudah jika ia bisa memilih keduanya.

Menjadi anak yang patuh. Atau

Menjadi pacar yang baik.

Berfikir keras untuk memecahkan masalah ini, begitu kerasnya ia berfikir sampai ia merasa kepalanya akan segera pecah. Saat ia terbayang wajah Sehun kekasihnya, saat itu pula terlintas wajah penuh amarah Appanya. Sebentar lagi Jihyun akan menjadi benar-benar gila.

Kembali, rasa bersalah itu bergelanyut di hati Jihyun. Dia tidak bisa memilih keduanya, dia belum siap, tapi percuma. Menunda hal ini sama saja membuatnya merasakan sakit yang bertambah. Dia harus, dan dia melakukannya. Dia ingin menjadi anak yang patuh.

Mencari nomer telpon Sehun.

"Halo. Kenapa kau tak memberitahu ku kalau kau akan kembali?-" ucap Sehun, tanpa basa-basi. Ada sedikit nada kecewa dalam kalimat itu. Jihyun mengerti. Mengambil foto kekasihnya dari dalam lemari, dan menatap foto itu sebelum mengucapkan kalimat pertama pada Sehun. Memegang erat foto kekasihnya, bergumam pelan meminta maaf. Ini semua seharusnya tidak terjadi, tapi Jihyun tahu. Semua sudah terjadi dan dia tidak bisa apa-apa. Takdir di depan mata mereka.

"Maaf kan aku-" ucap Jihyun pelan, bibirnya bergetar hebat. Lidahnya kelu untuk mengucapkan kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan pada kekasihnya. Ia belum siap.

"maaf untuk apa?" ucap Sehun di seberang.

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi pacar yang baik untuk mu-" ucap Jihyun pelan. Ingin rasanya sekarang juga dia mati, mengingat setelah ini mungkin ia akan memotong urat nadinya sendiri.

"Jangan kata kan itu, aku membenci kalimat itu" ucap Sehun lagi.

Jihyun menggigit bibirnya hingga bibir itu hampir sobek, bahkan setetes darah mengalir perlahan dari mulutnya. Tangisnya masih ia simpan dalam-dalam. Percuma saja ia menangis, ini hanya akan membuatnya berat mengatakan ini semua.

"Akhiri ini-" ucap Jihyun. menyentuh dadanya pelan, ingatan akan kekasihnya kembali muncul dan itu membuatnya merasa ada beban di kepalanya, rasa bersalah karna harus meminta kekasihnya untuk berhenti mencintainya.

"Berhenti lah mencintai ku" ucapnya lagi. Kali ini ia sudah tidak tahan, badannya terasa panas, otaknya tidak bisa berfikir dengan baik, matanya ia penjam kan. Tak ingin membiarkan ada air yang jatuh dari mata itu. Betapa sakitnya ia saat ini, mengorban kan perasaannya demi apa yang di inginkan orang tuanya.

"Ha? Apa maksud mu-" ucap Sehun, nada suaranya berbeda saat pertama kali berbicara tadi.

"Sudahi hubungan ini. Aku benci hubungan ini" ucap Jihyun pelan. Harus ia akui, mengatakan kalau ia membenci apa yang ia jalin bersama Sehun sama saja dengan ia menancapkan beribu pisau pada hatinya sendiri. Bergumam pelan, tidak seharunya ia mengatakan itu semua, hanya saja Jihyun ingin mengakhiri hal ini sesegera mungkin, ia tahu bukan hanya dia yang sakit saat ini. Sudah ia pastikan mungkin sekarang Sehun tengah memegang pisau untuk mengakhiri nyawanya sendiri.

"Aku sudah tidak mencintai mu lagi-". Tangisnya pecah. Kembali, wajah kekasihnya terlihat di otaknya, menatap pelan foto yang ia pegang saat ini, tangannya bergetar hebat. Seperti ada yang akan keluar dari dalam dirinya, entah itu amarah, sedih, benci, kecewa, ia sudah terlalu lemah untuk melanjuti ini semua.

"Kau hanya bercanda kan?" nada suara Sehun kembali berbeda, seketika atmosfir di antara mereka berubah drastis.

"Tidak, aku tidak bercanda!" balas Jihyun. Meraih apa pun yang ada didepannnya, dan melemparnya begitu saja. bersembunyi di bawah meja belajar dalam keadaan meringkuk, menangis kecil.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" begitu lemahnya nada suara Sehun sampai membuat Jihyun ingin berteriak menangis, mengerti akan kekecawaan yang tengah dirasakan kekasihnya saat ini.

"Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya" balas Jihyun. Meronta dibawah meja belajarnya.

"Tapi kau melakukannya!" suara Sehun terdengar tinggi untuk sebuah kesebaran. Sakit akan permintaan Jihyun yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Ini bukan keinginan ku!"

"LALU KEINGINAN SIAPA!?" balas Sehun dengan nada sedikit berteriak, mengeluarkan apa yang sakit yang ia rasakan..

"..." terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, berfikir, bukan keinginannya ataupun Sehun. Lalu keinginan siapa? Orang tuanya.

"Sudah lah! Akhiri ini semua, lagi pula aku sudah tidak mencintai mu lagi!-" ucap Jihyun sedikit membentak, nafasnya tidak teratur, begitu cepat hingga dia sendiri tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik.

"Aku membenci mu Oh Sehun!-"

Tutt tutt tutt..

Panggilan ia akhiri, melempar hpnya dengan kasar dan berlari keluar kamar, terus berlari kemana kakinya membawanya hingga ia tidak tahan lagi dan membiarkan kakinya jatuh seiring dengan tubuhnya. Merutuki apa yang barusan ia katakan pada Sehun, membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

Sakit.

Jika mengingat kembali apa yang ia pernah lakukan bersama Sehun, semua kenangan itu terlalu jahat untuk menampakkan diri dalam otak Jihyun. Kembali menangis, berteriak, mengeluarkan segala perasaan dalam tubuhnya. Ia tahu, saat ini Sehun lah yang paling tersakiti, tapi inilah jalan satu-satunya untuk membuktikan pada orang tuanya bahwa ia adalah anak yang patuh dan berbakti. Walau perasaan Sehun menjadi korban dalam keegoisan orang tuanya.

Menangis adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat Jihyun kerjakan selain mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Menyesal akan apa yang telah ia perbuat, menyesal telah mengenal Sehun dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam hidupnya. Menyesal karena ia bertemu dengan Sehun dan harus berpisah dengan cara seperti ini. Tapi ia tahu, inilah skenario yang dibuat Tuhan untuknya. Walau terkadang ia berfikir Tuhan tidak adil dan ia membenci hidupnya. Tapi, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, 'sebuah film telah selesai dan tidak ada yang bisa diubah (10080)'

Kenangan itu kembali lagi, hari pertama saat Sehun dan Jihyun jalan-jalan ke pantai. Bukan hari terakhir mereka. Menghabiskan waktu berdua, tertawa bersama. Tidak ada yang sia-sia saat pertemuan mereka hari itu. Waktu terlalu begitu cepat untuk mengakhiri kebersamaan mereka.

Lain lagi saat Jihyun menemani Sehun bertanding bola. Jihyun akan berdiri di pinggir lapangan sambil terus meneriaki nama kekasihnya itu. Berdo'a dalam hati berharap agar Sehun dapat mencetak goal, dan Tuhan terlalu baik untuk itu. Maka tim Sehun akan selalu pulang sebagai juara.

Malam-malam saat Sehun melayangkan ciuman-ciuman lembut namun dalam dengan penuh cinta menekan pelan bibir kecil Jihyun. Dengan begitu Jihyun akan enggan untuk melepas kecupan lembut Sehun.

Namun kini, Jihyun hanya bisa menggigit bibir sembari memukul kepalanya sendiri agar kenangan itu bisa lenyap dari otak nya. Menangisi semua yang pernah terjadi dengan mereka. Ada yang ingin Jihyun rubah saat ini, jika dia bisa.

Sehun terdiam mematung di kamarnya, menggenggam kuat hpnya. Berkali-kali ia menekan nomor telpon Jihyun, berharap Jihyun mengangkat telponnya dan menjelaskannya padanya ini hanya canda gurau semata. Sehun tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini, jika itupun benar sekalipun dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa ini terjadi. Siapa pun tahu, dia sangat mencintai Jihyun hingga dia sendiri merasa gila karena terlalu mencintai seorang wanita. Dan sekarang kenyataan terlalu kejam untuk menyutujui keinginannya kembali bersama Jihyun.

Kenangan saat mereka pergi memancing ikan. Cukup membosankan, terlebih Jihyun akan melempar pancingnya dan memasang wajah cemberut, mengumpat pada ikan-ikan yang sedari tadi hanya memutar pada pancingnya namun tidak memakan umpan. Kalau sudah begitu, Sehun akan memeluknya dari belakang, mengatakan dengan lembut dia harus sabar.

Tapi kini, Jihyun sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Kenangan itu seharusnya lenyap dan tak menyisakan apa-apa. Terlalu sakit untuk kembali mengingatnya.

Membenci kalimat Sehun bahwa mustahil jika Sehun meninggalkannya. Seharusnya Sehun tidak mengatakan itu, itu membuatnya sakit. Air mata selalu tumpah dengan deras dari kelopak matanya, itu kharma. Tapi dia tahu, bukan Sehun yang meninggalkannya. Tapi dialah yang meninggalkan Sehun.

Mencoba melupakan apa yang telah terjadi di antara mereka, dan kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Tapi itu tidak bisa, seluruh tempat di dunia ini sepeti tempat kenangan yang pernah mereka lakukan bersama.

Menatap Hpnya, mengingatkannya pada pesan-pesan romantis Sehun. Menatap pipinya, mengingatkan pada kecupan yang Sehun berikan. Menyentuh pelan bibirnya, kembali muncul gambaran saat Sehun memberikan ciuman lembutnya. Melihat dirinya sendiri, dan terlintas saat Sehun memeluknya.

Terbayang bukan? Jihyun merasa hidup dalam kenangannya bersama Sehun yang sudah melekat kuat dalam dirinya. Ingin enyah tapi tidak bisa.

Tidak tahu apa yang dia harus lakukan sekarang.

Terus membolak balik album foto itu, tidak peduli foto itu sudah basah karena tertimpa air matanya sendiri.

Menatap kearah Hpnya yang terletak di sampingnya, menulis pesan terakhir. Sebelum itu ada 17 panggilan tak terjawab, dan itu bisa ia tebak. Itu Sehun.

_**"Aku tidak tahu ini salah siapa. Tapi yang jelas ini bukan salah mu, dan aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan diri ku sendiri. Hidup dalam perasaan seperti ini membuat ku gila. Wajah mu tidak bisa enyah dari otak ku. **__**Aku bohong mengatakan kalau aku tidak mencintai mu lagi karena sesungguhnya Ak**__**u selalu mencintai mu, tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada ku, aku akan se**__**l**__**alu mencintaimu. Maaf, jika aku pernah menyakiti mu. Meminta maaf pada mu karena aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti pacar yang kau inginkan. Maaf kan ak**__**u.. Cinta ku tidak pernah ada ujungnya, sekalipun kau dengan wanita lain, atau aku dengan pria lain, kenangan akan dirimu terlalu kuat dalam otak ku, dan itu membuat ku tidak bisa melupakan mu. Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal**__**"**_

Membanting hpnya sendiri setelah mengirim pesan itu. Jihyun hidup dengan air mata yang selalu mengalir dari matanya. Tidak tahu sampai kapan dia seperti ini. Ini sudah berakhir dan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

Dalam hati kecilnya, dia selalu mencintai Oh Sehun.

END

**Besticelf Wiena**** (Oh Jihyun)**


End file.
